In mobile personal computing devices, power and data may be provided to a display by a platform via one or more cables. For example, the display may be a liquid crystal display (LCD) with a backlight.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.